In a New York Minute
by KoibitoAnime
Summary: Life is hard in the big city for Piper McLean. College, Work, and her ex and his perverted friends. But, things get more interesting when a striking new guy comes to town. Piper can't help but feel drawn to his sky blue eyes, but Piper can tell he's keeping something from her. Something that could kill her. *Rated M for future mature rated content*
1. Chapter 1

"Piper! Wake up! You're gonna make us late for class!"

Piper groaned as she opened her eyes. Rays of morning sun peaked through the cracks of the blinds. Another beautiful day in New York City. Piper hopped out of bed, throwing on a pair of worn capris and her favorite faded Linkin Park t-shirt. She then took a quick glance in the mirror. Piper hated her natural beauty, most people would kill for it, but Piper hated the attention. She quickly combed through her choppy brown hair and headed down to the kitchen in her apartment.

Annabeth, her roommate, threw her an apple as she entered the living room. She was dressed in her usual grey v-neck that matched her stormy eyes and denim skinny jeans. She slipped on her black windbreaker and grabbed her bag.

"No time. We're already running late." She said heading out the door. Piper slipped on her jacket and quickly grabbed her keys and bag before running out the door behind Annabeth.

* * *

Class was a bore, as usual. Piper only had work to look forward to which was sad. Piper picked up Annabeth from class before heading to their apartment. Her shift started at 5, so she had plenty of time. Piper changed into her _Craig's Bar & Grill _work shirt before grabbing a good book and a bowl of cereal. By the time she finished it was about 4:30. Piper sighed, giving into boredom and heading to work.

Before leaving she peered into Annabeth's room where she had her head buried in a pile of blueprints. Her curly blond hair was pulled into a loose messy bun with a pencil sticking out. Annabeth was stressed out of her mind trying to finish her interior design final.

"Damn it!" Annabeth yelled searching around her desk.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"I can't find my pencil.. I just had it." The last part came out a bit muffled because Annabeth began to look around irritably. Piper laughed.

"Annabeth. It's in your hair." Annabeth looked blankly at Piper before reaching back into her bun. Sure enough there was her missing pencil. Annabeth sighed in frustration.

"Thanks, Piper." Annabeth said defeated.

"Anytime. I'm heading off to work; I'm going to walk so if you need my car keys are on the counter." Piper added.

" 'Kay. Don't get raped." Annabeth added jokingly.

With that Piper headed down the steps and out the door.

_Craig's Bar & Grill _was about a half mile down the road, which didn't take long by foot, but it could be scary at night being in New York. Piper hated her job, not the job itself, but a lot of drunk, perverted guys like to hang out there; which included Piper's ex-boyfriend, Ryan. Ryan wasn't a bad guy; he just got with the wrong crowd.

Once at work, Piper started waiting tables right away. It was a Friday night so it was packed. Piper was already having rotten luck when she spotted Ryan and his groupies sitting in the corner booth, but it got worse when one of the other waitresses informed her they refused to give orders to anyone, but Piper.

_Great. Just my luck. _She thought. Piper grabbed a hand full of menus and headed toward the corner booth. While heading to the booth she couldn't help but notice a blond guy with short hair sitting in the booth next to them. He looked up at her, meeting her gaze. He had brilliant sky blue eyes; he gave her a charming smile as she passed to the next booth. Sadly, that booth wasn't one she waited on.

Piper put on a fake smile as she approached the table. They let out a loud roar that nearly silenced the whole restaurant. Piper waited for them to calm down before speaking.

"Welcome to _Craig's Bar & Grill, _Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" Piper asked as politely as she could. Ryan stole a glance at Piper, giving her an innocent smile. Piper returned with a glare; Ryan retreated, looking back down and hiding in his menu.

"I'd like to start off with you…" the ugly (well not ugly physically, but personality wise), leader said a.k.a. Rick. He was sitting on the edge with Ryan next to him. His hair was shaggy and ungroomed as always, he thought it was sexy, Piper thought it was lazy.

"Not on the menu." Piper said gritting her teeth angrily. Every night they harassed her, but she couldn't do anything about it because they were customers. She had other customers to serve.

"Whatever you say, babe." He said putting up his hands innocently. They then recited their orders and Piper was off. While the kitchen staff prepared the drinks, Piper quickly caught up on orders. Table 5's food was done; Table 3 still needed to give their orders; Table 10 needed refills. Piper did it all in record timing. She then delivered the drinks to the group of demon spawns as Piper called them. Before they could give her trouble, Piper scurried off to wait on the other tables. She hated walking away because she could feel their stares at her _behind. _Actually, she hated facing either direction because either way they were staring at something; they never looked her in the eyes.

She headed over to the kitchen to put in another set of orders when her manager called over to her. She quickly walked over to him.

"Nance just went home with the flu; I need you to cover her tables." He informed me.

"Her tables? I already have my hands full. I can't take them all!"

He sighed. "Fine, Just take Tables 4 and 8."

Realization hit Piper. 8. That's where the blond guy was sitting. A little part of Piper wanted to do a happy dance, but she kept a straight face and nodded to her manager. She then heard the ding of the bell in the kitchen, which meant someone's order was up. Piper scurried over to the counter. The order was for table 8. That was her table now. Piper took a deep breath before grabbing a stand to hold the tray and the tray of food itself.

Gracefully, Piper walked over to table 8. Piper could tell they had order a ton of food because the tray was heavy. At least 5-6 plates for the 4 people she counted sitting at the booth. She set the stand down, opening it up, and then set the tray on it so she could distribute food.

"Alright, who ordered the BBQ Burger?" Piper asked. In the corner a pale kid with long black hair said it was his. She passed it to him. "The Hot & Spicy Chicken?" A tan guy with curly brown hair and elf like features piped up. She set it in front of him. "Medium rare steak?" At the end of the booth a guy with sea green eyes claimed it as his. "And the Cheeseburger with Tomato and Lettuce?" That was the blond guy's. He gave her a small smile as she passed it to him. They also had a side of onion rings and fries that Piper just squeezed in the middle of the table.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" Piper asked politely. She looked around all the guys shook their heads as they dug in except the blond guy. His gaze was set on her; his eyes were almost worried or sad, Piper didn't know what. Her gaze wavered as she looked at him; she couldn't help but look at his stunning blue eyes.

Her thoughts broke off when she heard a crash. She flinched at the sound. She looked towards it; the corner booth of demon spawns had knocked over a one of their drinks. Luckily it was plastic, so it didn't break only spilled everywhere. Piper sighed. She snuck a quick look at the mysterious blond guy who was staring angrily at the demon spawn. Piper couldn't help but wonder why. Most of the people around them just rolled their eyes in annoyance at the teenagers then continued on with their meal.

"Hey, babe!" Rick called. "Mind picking that up?"

Piper put on a brave face with a fake smile and walked the two steps to the booth. She bent down and grabbed the cup. Within two seconds of grabbing the cup, she felt a hand on her ass. Not a brush of a hand, but a hard grasp of her butt. Piper gasped and jumped up away from the hand. The hand belonged to none other than Rick. Ryan looked ashamed to be there, while Rick looked genuinely happy. Her fist clenched at her sides with undeniable anger that swelled within. Piper wished with all of the hatred she had for him that she could slap that silly smirk off his face, but her manager was watching and she would get fired if she did. He warned her if she did anything out of line that could cause a law suit; she'd be fired. Piper needed this job so she could keep up on bills, so she did what she could. She took a deep uneasy breath and walked away, which was one of the hardest things Piper has ever done.

* * *

4 agonizing hours later, Piper was finally free. She quickly grabbed her jacket and practically ran out the door, setting out into the night. The brisk, chill night air instantly cooled her, physically and emotional. Taking a deep breath Piper let her mind relax. She wasn't going to let Ryan get to her; he wasn't worth it. Craig's Bar & Grill was on the smaller side of town, so the night was quaint. Dim street lights lightened the streets overhead with millions of beautifully shining stars above them.

Suddenly, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Piper's instant reaction was to turn and swing at them in one swift motion. The figure merely leaned back to dodge her swing. Piper blinked a few times; she recognized the figure. It was the blond headed guy from the booth. What was he still doing here? She saw them leave a few hours ago.

"Are you stalking me?" Piper asked half-jokingly.

"Not in a threatening way." He said teasingly. They both then laughed. "Mind if I walk you home?" Piper smiled then motioned for him to follow her.

_What am I doing? _Piper thought. _I don't even know this guy. _But with one look into his sincere, gentle eyes she knew he wasn't trouble.

As they walked, Piper learned his name was Jason, Jason Grace. He was passing through New York with some of his friends. Piper soon found out, they both have a lot in common; they both love the outdoors and pizza. Piper could already tell this guy was different. He was kind and charming; most guys just wanted in her pants, but Jason didn't come off like that.

Half a mile later, they were at the footsteps of Piper's apartment.

"This is me." Piper told him. Jason was a safe, comfortable distance in front of her. He examined the area quietly before turning to Piper and looking in her eyes. Jason couldn't decide what color they were; he only knew that they were absolutely gorgeous and radiant. Jason took a quick gulp of air, gathering his courage.

"So-um- are you doing anything tomorrow?" Jason asked rubbing his back of his neck.

"Well I'm supposed to go to the beach with my friend, Annabeth, and she'd kill me if I bail on her…" Piper saw his face fall in disappointment. "But if you have a friend that you could set her up with then we could just make it a double date." She finished with a smile.

Jason smiled, "Perfect, I know just the guy. So we'll pick you up at 3?" Piper smiled and nodded. With one last charming smile, Jason turned and headed out into the night.

* * *

"You did what?!" Annabeth yelled. Piper flinched at Annabeth's irritation. Piper hadn't even gotten in the door to explain before she started ranting. She must have been listening in on their conversation.

"It's just a harmless double date." Annabeth gave Piper a grim look. "Don't make me beg. I really like this guy."

"When did you meet him?" Annabeth asked questioningly.

"A few hours ago.." Piper said softly. "But that's not the point. He was kind enough to walk me home."

"How sweet," Annabeth said bitterly. Piper let out a frustrated sigh.

"You've never even met him; who knows you could turn out to like him." Piper said optimistically with a small smile. Annabeth turned away and mumbled something under her breath, still not convinced. "Annabeth, not every relationship will be like—" She cut Piper off with her daggers of eyes that were stormy and angry, daring her to finish that sentence. "Just give him a chance." Piper pleaded.

Annabeth blew out a long sigh. Piper's heartfelt heavy as she waited for Annabeth's answer, for a while she thought she might have pushed her too far bring up the _ex _that burned her. We've all been burned but not like Annabeth; after her last boyfriend, Luke, she didn't trust any guys. She put them all in one bad category.

"Fine." She finally said. Piper beamed with appreciation.

* * *

The next morning, Piper spent the whole morning digging through her closet, making sure she'd look perfect for tomorrow. She decided on a strapless electric blue top that crossed in the middle and black bottoms. Simple yet classy. Over it, Piper decided to wear a see through long sleeve, white shirt that had a deep V cut with jean shorts. Next, she headed to the shower. The warm water eased her muscles helping her relax and settle down. Once Piper got out, she blow dried, straightened, and braided a few strands of her hair.

30 minutes later, Piper was almost ready and it was... 2:50. Perfect. As she headed downstairs, Piper started to check off her mental checklist. Sunscreen? Check. Towels? Check. Sunglasses… Suddenly, there was a high pitched, bloody murder scream. Piper dropped her bag and ran downstairs. Greeting her was Annabeth standing on the couch. She was wearing a strapless, white shirt with dark blue patterned shorts; her curly blond hair was pulled to the side in a pony tail.

Piper sighed. Another spider?

Suddenly, a door to Piper's left busted open. Both girls turned toward the door. In the doorway was Jason, and one of his friends from the Grill.

"What wrong?" Jason asked.

"Spider.." Piper said blandly.

"Shut up and kill it!" Annabeth yelled. Piper just laughed which got her a hairbrush to the head.

"Hey!" Piper yelled turning to Annabeth about to throw the brush back at her.

"KILL THAT LITTLE DEMON!" She hissed.

"Fine! Where is it?" Piper asked finally.

"It landed on my sandwich.." Annabeth said pointed towards the island in the kitchen.

Piper walked over to the kitchen searching her sandwich and the counter, but there was nothing there. Annabeth's face paled.

"I'm out." Annabeth said before running out the door past Jason and his friend. Piper watched her go, and then looked to Jason; he smiled at her sweetly. Piper couldn't help but smile back. Jason was wearing a white v-neck with black swim trunks that had a little red and white pattern on the side. His friend was wearing a deep green shirt that matched his bright green eyes and white patterned swim trunks.

"Oh, I'm Percy by the way."

* * *

The car ride was short, but awkward. Piper and Annabeth sat in the back; Annabeth mostly sat quiet, sulking leaning on the side of the car. Piper sighed. Today was already beginning to suck. Jason and Percy chatted to each other softly over the sooth tunes of the radio. Piper couldn't help but notice they acted like brothers. At one point Jason laughed at Percy and he punched Jason then just laughed about it.

Finally, they got to Long Beach and parked a few blocks over. Jason got the door for Piper with a cute smile. Percy did the same but earned no appreciation from Annabeth. Piper frowned at the scene. Annabeth got out with her arms crossed and began to walk towards the beach. Percy cursed and jogged after her.

"It's okay, Percy is persistent as hell." Piper jumped at the sudden voice in her ear. Jason laughed, Piper quickly joined in.

Piper loved the beach especially Long Beach. The sparkling white sand, and deep blue sea was quaint, being here with Jason made it all the better. They settled into a spot not too far from the water. Piper laid out her towel and plopped her bag down on it before quickly taking off her shirt and shorts and throwing them to the side. She then sat on her towel next to Jason.

Percy immediately headed for the water; Annabeth stayed behind, just lying on her towel a few feet from Piper and Jason, getting a tan. Piper sighed. Annabeth had a very strong barrier around her heart, sometimes you had to peel one layer back at a time. Most guys didn't stick around that long. From what it looked like, Percy wasn't either.

Jason and Piper chatted to each other while catching some sun. Percy still hadn't surfaced from the water; Jason wasn't exaggerating when he said Percy loved the sea.

"Hey, why don't I get us something to eat?" Jason offered. Piper agreed. "I'll be right back." He said before heading off to a food stand. Piper took this chance to talk with Annabeth. Quickly, she got up and crossed the short distance to Annabeth. She was laying her back; Piper sat next to her stretching out her legs and resting back on her arms. Annabeth opened one of her eyes.

"What?" Annabeth asked sullenly.

"We can go if you want.. I'll just tell Jason-" A shadow crossing over them cut her off. Piper looked up. It wasn't just _a _shadow. It was many.

"Dat ass.." a deep voice called down to us. Annabeth shot up, nearly level to them with a resentful glare. 3 large, jock like guys stood next to us. One whistled in approval.

"Get lost." Annabeth said disgusted narrowing her eyes at them. I stood up just behind Annabeth, but said nothing.

"Awww come on, blondie. Let us show you a good time." One said to Annabeth. He leaned into her; Annabeth stood her ground with her arms crossed over her chest. Annabeth didn't always look like it, but she was a badass.

The guy had light brown hair that was spiked up; he twirled one of Annabeth's long curls around. Finally, Annabeth knocked his hand away and took a step back.

"Go fuck yourself." Annabeth sneered.

"Ouh.. feisty. I like a good mouth on my girls.." He said with a suggestive smile on his face. Piper could see the look of absolute loathing. Before Annabeth could respond, a figure moved in front of Annabeth.

"Percy.." Annabeth said almost wistfully.

"She's not yours," He said angrily getting in the guy's face. The guy narrowed his eyes at Percy, obviously challenging him. Piper could feel a power radiating from him and she thought she heard him growl. For a second, Piper thought she saw a flash of something in Percy's eyes, something that didn't seem human. The 3 guys must have seen it because they all took a nervous step back. Percy's fists were clenched fiercely at his side. To her left Piper realized, the sea was suddenly stirring. The tide was raising and waves larger and more furious. What the hell was going on?

That's when Jason stepped in, putting a hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy whirled around meeting Jason's gaze. Piper looked back and forth between the two. They said nothing, but it was like they were having a conversation of their own. Percy's fists started to loosen and his shoulder's relaxed. Percy looked away as Jason looked to the guy. His gaze was strong and clam.

"Leave. Now." And they did, muttering freaks before turning and leaving. Once they were gone, without looking up, Percy shrugged off Jason's hand and stalked off in the other direction. Jason reached after him with a sad look on his face, but he failed to reach him. Piper put her hand on his arm and gave him a small reassuring smile.

Out of the corner of her eye, Piper saw Annabeth running after him. Maybe there was hope for them.

* * *

Piper was glad the acting genes ran in the family because Piper had to try her best not to freak out after the beach. She had convinced Jason that she wasn't feeling well so they took her and Annabeth home.

That night, Piper was restless. Sleep seemed impossible; she racked her brain trying to process what happened today. Flashes of the scenes at the beach flooded her mind. The ocean stirred as if reacting to Percy's emotions when he nearly fought those guys. Jason and Percy looked as though they were talking without saying a word. A flash of something in Percy's eyes that Piper knew wasn't human, it wasn't anger or frustration; Piper couldn't figure out what it was but she _knew_ it wasn't normal. One thing Piper knew for sure was these guys weren't human, but if they weren't what were they?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! What do you think? Give me your honest opinion. If you have any questions please ask; nothing motivates me more to write another chapter then reviews!**

**P.S.- HINT! HINT! Percy and Jason are _not _demi-gods in this. What are they you ask? You'll just have to tune in next time to find out! Love you guys!**

****Cover photo drawn and edited by me****


	2. The Revelation

Annabeth couldn't figure out why she ran after Percy. She didn't ask him to do that; she didn't anyone's help. Percy was walking hastily towards the parking lot. Even at a steady jogging pace, Annabeth was barely catching up to him.

"Hey! Wait!" Annabeth called after him. He didn't stop until she quickened her pace; when she finally caught up and put a hand on his shoulder he came to an abrupt stop nearly causing her to run into him. His muscles were tense and shaking with anger. "God, what the hell was that? I didn't ask you to do that!"

"I didn't do it for you." He said angrily, gritting his teeth not daring to look towards her. "I hated the stupid perverted look in his eyes; the way he looked at you, like you were an object he could just possess. Guys like him… It just pisses the hell outta me."

"Percy…" Annabeth said softly. She moved her hand down his arm. His muscles relaxed. Annabeth was never good at communicating her feelings. She didn't mean to yell at him or get angry; she was just freaked out.

Percy finally slowly began to turn towards Annabeth. Annabeth never even took a real, long look at him. His wavy, dark brown hair was still wet from swimming. His brilliant sea green eyes were stunningly beautiful; He had sharp features that reminded her of a male model. The word handsome doesn't do him justice. He took Annabeth's breath away.

She took a step towards him, putting her hand on his cheek; Annabeth was mesmerized by his eyes; they were masked as if he was hiding something from her, but Annabeth could see the sadness in them. Why was he sad?

"Thank you..." Annabeth spoke softly. With that, Percy closed the distance between them, meeting his lips with hers. Their lips touched with the softest of touches, one that sent Annabeth's heart racing before touching completely. His lips were soft and tasted of sea salt; and when he closed the distance, allowing their lips to touch fully; that kiss, Annabeth knew there was something different about him. She pulled away to look into his eyes. He didn't stop her; he didn't hide from her. She looked into his previously sea green eyes that had now changed. He let down his wall that hid what he really was. When she looked into his eyes, and saw what he was; she accepted him, wholly and completely.

* * *

It's been just over a week since Piper met Jason and Percy. Piper still had her suspicions about them still, but she put them aside for Annabeth. She and Percy were getting along perfectly. Piper didn't know what happened after the beach, but something between them worked out. She seemed happy, which made Piper happy.

"You're doing laundry." A voice said over Piper's shoulder. Piper turned; it was Annabeth. "You never do laundry, yet you've been doing a lot of laundry lately." Annabeth was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. She had a determined look on her face. Piper sighed, she didn't want to talk; she didn't want to think; she just wanted to work to hopefully get her mind off of things.

"Percy told me you've been avoiding Jason." She added.

"I haven't been avoiding him. I've just been busy…" Piper trailed off. That got Piper a look from Annabeth.

"You've been keeping yourself busy. There's a difference." Piper didn't respond. Annabeth was right, she just didn't want to admit it. "What wrong?" Annabeth asked softly. Piper stopped folding clothes and opened her mouth to respond, but she couldn't get the words out. She didn't even know why she was so suspicious; maybe her suspicions were stupid, nothing to get worked up about, but a voice deep inside her kept pushing her away.

"Come on, Piper. I'm your best friend. If something's bothering you, tell me." She added gently. There was a long pause as Piper thought.

"Have you noticed?" Piper started softly.

"Noticed what?"

"Percy… Jason… They seem…" Piper paused, searching for the right word to explain. "Different. I don't know how to explain it." Annabeth eyes widened. "Whenever we're around them weird things happen. I don't know. I sound stupid and probably crazy, but something… something deep inside is screaming that something weird is going on."

"I-I've never noticed. What made you have these doubts?"

Annabeth was never the best actor, so Piper could hear the surprise in her voice.

"Jason and Percy seemed to be talking, but they never said any words; the ocean stirred when Percy got all worked up at the beach. It's small things that are out of the ordinary." Annabeth didn't say anything at first, but then she laughed. Piper flinched at her laughter.

"Percy told me him and Jason are like brothers and that sometimes they don't need to say anything to understand what the other is thinking. It's nothing... supernatural just brotherly like a deep connection or understanding of one another." Piper just nodded, not pushing on. She didn't need to make a fool of herself again. They had work in a few hours and Piper could already tell it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Work was a zoo. Every table was filled with more people waiting for an opening. One thing caught Piper's eye, a guy sitting by himself in a two seater table by the wall that divides the upper and lower half of the grill. It wouldn't be weird if he wasn't wearing a long black trench coat and hat. It also wouldn't be creepy if he wasn't staring right at Piper either. Suddenly, their gazes met, something in his eyes caused icy cold fear to stir deep inside Piper; there was something inhuman about him, Piper could see it.

Piper had to tear her gaze away from him. There was something eerie and frightening about him; it sent chills down Piper's spine. She had to keep focused though; she couldn't get distracted by this guy. Clearing her mind, Piper got into the rhythm of waiting, serving, and taking orders. It helped the next few hours fly by, but her rhythm was thrown off by Rick and his friends loud roar of laughter. Quickly glancing over at their table, Piper noticed Ryan was gone. She wondered where he was; maybe he finally ditched those douche-y friends. Annabeth was talking to Percy and Jason who were seated next to Rick and his friends. Jason looked at Piper and gave her a small smile, but Piper kept her face straight. Annabeth then crossed in front of their table to serve another table. She leaned in to look at what the customer was pointing to, as she leaned Piper saw Rick nudge his friend then nodding towards Annabeth.

_What's he up to? _Piper thought.

Rick leaned towards Annabeth, his hand heading towards Annabeth's butt, but something stopped him. Piper couldn't register what happened next. It happened too quick for her to follow. Suddenly, Percy was standing over Rick, Rick's wrist in his hand. Percy clenched it angrily. Rick nearly stumbled out of his at Percy's sudden presence. Piper couldn't believe it either; she stumbled back a step, nearly running into another waitress. He was over there by Jason? But now he wasn't? How'd he move so fast? That-… That's not humanly possible.

_What is he?! _ Piper thought.

_Vampire… _a voice said.

Vampire? That's not possible. Vampires are myths, fake; they're just legends. Wait, who was that? Piper looked around, but no one was near her or even talking to her. The voice was in her head. Piper officially felt crazy. She wasn't just seeing things, she was hearing things too.

_But they are. Vampires are all around you. _The voice added. Piper looked around. The creepy man was looking directly at her with a deep sinister smile on his face. Horror rose from deep inside Piper. That guy… That guy was talking to her without speaking; his lips didn't move, but she heard his voice.

The guy smile deepened as if pleased by Piper's fear, but this time when he smile, he revealed long, white fangs that gleamed in the low light that hung just above his head.

_Vampires.. Vampires are real and I'm surrounded by them._

* * *

**_A/N: Soooo what do you think? Vampires.. Definitely not the sparkling kind, but more to come! I have a lot planned for this story so I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I really appreciate it! Love you guys! :)_**

**_Update: In this story Jason and the gang were never demigods. They turned into vampires. Things will be cleared up later on, but I just wanted to be clear on that! _**


	3. Everything Changes

Jason was horrified when he saw the realization on Piper's face. She knew; she knew who they were. He didn't want it to happen again; he didn't want to lose her. He could see from his seat that she was shaking, shaking with fear. Fear of them because they were monsters.

_No. I'm going to fix this. _Jason thought. He rushed out of his seat at a painfully human speed after Piper. Piper had turned and ran out what Jason was guessing was the back door of the restaurant. He pushed the door open to a horrendous scene that made Jason freeze in his tracks. Piper was in the arms of another vampire; she was limp in his arms, her skin sickeningly pale. The vampire was wearing a long black trench coat and black hat; he was bent over Piper; his face buried in her neck. The blood escaping down the side of her neck is what snapped Jason back into attention. At an inhuman speed, he tackled the vampire, gripping his throat, behind him he heard Piper crumbled to the ground.

Jason bared his fangs, hissing at the other vampire; the other vampire didn't struggle or even look at Jason; he wasn't fazed at all. The vampire finally slowly lifted his head revealing a familiar face. Octavian. A not so friendly old friend. Octavian made it his goal in life to make Jason, Percy, Leo, and Nico's lives miserable. Jason didn't know how he found them, but he knew this wasn't going to end with a Happily Ever After.

Octavian gave him an innocent smile. "Oh Jason, It's always a pleasure seeing you."

"What are you doing here? Why'd you pick Piper to feed off of?!"

"Oh dear, was that _your _girlfriend? Silly me. And Piper, you say? That's such a beautiful name, but I guess it's suiting for a beautiful girl, wouldn't you say?" Octavian said in a nonchalant voice.

Jason gripped Octavian's throat tighter.

"Now, Now.. Don't get testy. We wouldn't want _Piper _to get caught in the middle of a fight that you know you can't win."

Jason knew Octavian was right. Jason had been feeding off of blood from blood banks which makes him at a disadvantage to Octavian who drinks from the source or humans.

"Actually," he continued. "I think I've already won." He added smugly.

Jason was puzzled at first, but then he heard Piper stir from a few feet away from them. Jason whipped around without moving his hand from Octavian's throat. Piper struggled to get up while taking in the scene around her. Her hand moved to her neck then back to in front of her face. Her hand started to shake frighteningly. She looked around until she spotted Jason pinning Octavian. She scooted away, frightened tears streaming down her face; it made Jason's heart ache at the sight of such a gorgeous young woman be so scared she was brought to tears. Jason wanted to comfort her and explain everything to her, but she took off in the direction of her apartment at a breakneck speed.

Jason looked back to Octavian who was smiling at him arrogantly. Jason could feel his blood boiling with anger and revenge that was much needed on Octavian, but not today because Jason knew if he were to take him down, he'd need his friends. Jason settled with breaking his neck. Quickly, before Octavian could register what he was doing, Jason twisted his neck with a satisfying _CRACK! _Jason may not be able to kill him, but he could give him a major neck pain for a few hours and give Piper time to get home without Octavian following.

Jason got up; leaving Octavian passed out on the ground in the back parking lot, and headed to Piper's. He was going to set things right.

* * *

Piper could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins and hear the steady, rapid tap of her feet as she sprinted for the safety of her apartment. She pumped her arm quickly at her side as her other arm held her bleeding neck. That monster bit her; if it wasn't for the adrenaline Piper didn't think she'd be able to move this fast or at all. But Jason was one of them. Piper had a million questions running through her mind. She had only known Jason for a week, but Piper now realized she knew nothing about him other than his name.

Piper made it home in break-neck timing. Piper pulled out her key from her pocket; after a few shaky tries, she unlocked it. As soon as she got in, she hastily closed it and locked it, hoping Jason didn't follow. Slowly, she backed up from the door, watching it intensely. She was still shaking, dried tears on her cheeks, but she could feel the exhaustion coming as her adrenaline rush died down. The fatigue began to take over, her muscles began to ache, her eyes felt heavy until she could no longer hold them open. Her knees gave way and she fell into a heap on the ground. She lay there shaking until tiredness took over.

Piper didn't know how long she was out, but she woke up to a familiar voice, yelling her name. They shook her, trying to get a response. They shook her violently, impatient for a response; Piper groaned as she started to wake. She moved her head, slowly opening her eyes to see who was in front of her. Her vision blurred then the face in front of her came into view.

"Annabeth?" Piper asked softly.

"Oh god, are you okay? What happened to you?"

"H-He.." Piper swallowed, trying to get the words out. They were so foreign; she felt crazy for even thinking they were true, but then Piper remembered the bit mark on her neck; her hand was still holding the wound. She moved it away and looked down at it; blood lay dried on it reminding her that what happened was not a dream. "T-that guy… He bit me.." Piper looked up at Annabeth; Annabeth was more surprised than shaken of what I told her.

"He was—"

"A Vampire. Let me explain.." Annabeth confirmed.

"W-wait, you knew?! You knew there were vampires out there?"

"Not until recently."

Piper paused in thought as she realized what that meant. Piper hastily got up and stumbled back, shocked at Annabeth's betrayal. Annabeth knew Piper had doubts about Jason and them, yet she never told her.

"Piper.. please—"

"I trusted you! And you never told me something as important as your boyfriend and his friends are vampires?" Annabeth flinched at Piper's yelling. Piper couldn't help but feel betrayed. Piper turned away from her. There was silence between them.

"He was going to tell you…" Annabeth pleaded softly. Piper didn't say anything. "I can see you need some time to yourself; I have my cell phone if you need me." Piper didn't turn to look at her; she just gave her a small nod. There was a short pause before Piper heard Annabeth's retreating steps, then the opening and closing of a door.

Piper leaned against the wall and slid down, hugging her knees to her chest. She could feel the tears and sadness choking her up as she tried to hold it in. Annabeth of all people; she had trusted her above all. Piper's heart stung from the betrayal and uncertainty. Everything seemed so insane. Vampires. Vampires existed. If there were vampires, what else was out there? The thought sent shivers down her spine.

Then there was Jason… Piper couldn't deny she felt something for him, but she didn't feel as though she could trust him until he answered the million questions that rang through Piper's mind. That's when Piper heard a knock on the door. She whipped her head that way and slowly got up. Chilling fear crawled through her; her heart began to speed up; she could hear the loud thump of her heart in her ears. She feared the man's return, but luckily it wasn't him.

"Piper… It's me, Jason."

Piper let out the breath she had been holding. It was Jason, but she still didn't feel safe. She tried to tell herself that if he wanted to hurt her, he would have done so.

_He didn't tell me. He didn't protect me. How can I trust him? _Piper thought.

"I won't hurt you… I won't let anyone _ever _hurt you." He said in an unwavering tone.

Piper felt a little at ease for the first time tonight because something in his voice made her believe him. She closed her eyes as shoulders relaxed and she let out a long breath, trying to calm her hurried heart that pounded so fiercely.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her. They were warm and gentle; Piper hadn't even heard the door open and close, but she knew it was Jason. She rested her head on his chest. Piper enjoyed the intense moment they shared while she could, but she pulled away and looked into his eyes. His sky blue eyes were soft and loving; it made Piper want to melt into him. Piper stepped out of his embrace without breaking away from his gaze. She needed answers before she could let her guard down.

Jason tenderly kissed her forehead before moving around her towards the kitchen; Piper didn't turn to watch; she hugged her arms while silently listening to Jason's graceful movements. She heard a rustle of something then the faucet turn on. A moment later, she felt gentle hands move her hair to one side and then the dabbing of a cool cloth on the wound on her neck. After a few moments of cleaning it, Piper felt Jason's soft lips on her neck. He kissed just behind the wound which sent shivers down Piper's spine.

Piper twisted around in his embrace then took a step back. His arms slid down her arms then settled at his sides. Piper took a few steps back and leaned on the wall, keeping a safe, some-what comfortable distance between them.

"I know you have some questions..." he started. Piper nodded; she didn't know where to begin; it seemed the feeling is mutual.

"How about we start with you?" Jason nodded.

"I was born on July 1st, 1912 in California. A little more than 22 years later, a guy caught me in an alley and said he wanted to give me a present. I couldn't even register what happened until it was over. I remember him saying that he graced me with a gift, and then he just left."

Jason paused as he looked to Piper watching her for any sign that he should stop. When he saw none, he continued.

"He left me with no clue what he had done to me or what I was. I had to learn everything on my own, to learn my own limitations and to deal with the blood cravings. It took me years to figure out everything that had changed about me and to be able to control it. A few years later, I met Leo; it wasn't until nearly a decade after that I met Nico and it wasn't until recently that I met Percy."

Jason paused again. Piper tried to take everything in, processing it.

"A-And that guy today?" Piper asked softly.

"Octavian. He's an old… acquaintance. He's made his life drive to make mine a living hell."

"Why?"

Jason's face turned grim, a shadow crossed his face. It was the first time he shut out Piper.

"Octavian needs to be stopped. I tried calling a truce; I tried throwing him off my trail; I don't see a happy ending to anything unless we stop him. What he did to you tonight is only the beginning; it's only a taste of his madness. I won't let him hurt you. I will do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't."

Piper could hear the determination in his voice; Jason really cared for her; the realizations made her heart do a little flip. Even in all this craziness and learning Jason was a vampire, these feeling they had for each other made everything seem so… ordinary and human.

"That guy did something with his eyes.. They changed."

Jason nodded understandingly. "As vampires, our natural eyes are red, but we can hide them behind our natural, human eye color." Piper stepped forward, crossing the space between them, never leaving Jason's gaze.

"Can I see?" Piper asked thoughtfully. Jason hesitated, but after a moment, Piper saw it. His eyes changed from its usual soft, light blue to a deep blood red. But the moment didn't last. Jason took a step back and let out a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair.

"By letting out vampiric side show, we give in to our hunger and inhumanity. It's hard to control."

Piper saw Jason close his eyes; he was shaking slightly, fighting for control, so she quickly changed the subject.

"What happened at the beach? The ocean.." Piper trailed off. Jason let out a relieved breath.

"Percy has the power to control water; sea water is the best. He's still learning to control it and learn his limitations with it. What happened at the beach is the most that's ever happened. Usually he can just change direction of water and maybe tip a glass of water over, but nothing as big as that."

"What about you? And the others?"

"Nico can talk to ghosts, but that's as far as his powers stretch. Leo is a pyro. He can create a little ball of fire in his hand and as far as we've tried he's immune to it too; the SOB is lucky." Piper gave him a confused look. "One of the ways to… slay a vampire is to burn them. His immunity to it will save his life one day."

"What else does the trick? Holy water? Garlic? Silver?" Piper slightly kid.

"That's the Hollywood version, but a stake to the heart or decapitation would do it."

Piper swallowed hard; she didn't expect such a serious answer.

"The sun…" Jason continued, "does weaken us. Being out during the day just makes us weaker and tired, like we just ran a mile, but we feel like that as long as we're in the sun. That's why Percy's stunt at the beach was such a surprise. Especially being in the sun like that tires us out, but he showed a huge display of power. Percy's powers are extraordinary, best I've ever seen."

Piper let out a shaky breath. So she wasn't crazy, she didn't imagine everything she saw at the beach. Piper replayed everything Jason told her trying to make sense of it all. That's when she realized…

"You never told me what you could do…"

Jason took a deep breath and instead of saying it, he showed her. Jason lifted his head in concentration with a weird focused look on his face. Then she saw it; out of the corner of her eye a flower appeared. It was floating towards her; once within reach, Piper reached out and grabbed it. She couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face. She looked up at Jason in awe. Even in all this craziness there were these little pieces of beauty.

"Levitation.." Piper said softly. Jason nodded.

Seeing this gave Piper the final proof that everything he said was true.

"Sometimes I can pick up on thoughts. I'm a little rusty. An occasion for me to use my powers usually doesn't arise."

"It's beautiful." Piper said wistfully. Jason gave her a small smile.

_Kiss me…_ Piper thought.

Piper stood confidently watching Jason. Jason strolled forward towards her until he left little room between them. He placed each of his hands gently on her hips. Piper tipped her head up and hooked her arms around his neck. He watched for any sign that told him to stop, but all he saw was confidence and love. Jason leaned in desperate to meet her lips; their lips touched in the slightest of touches that ignited a spark between them, but he hesitated to continue. Piper quickly closed the spaced between them, sealing their lips. The kiss was infinitely passionate and well overdue. Their lips moved in a rhythm like a tango.

Jason pulled back, his breath heavy, "Piper..." he breathed. He waited for her gaze to meet his before continuing. "I-I should go."

Piper moved her hand to the side of his face, caressing it warmly. "Stay with me… Please." Piper pleaded. In truth, after what happened tonight, Piper didn't feel safe and she needed Jason at least for tonight. Jason nodded.

"Is my bed okay? Or do you prefer a coffin?" Piper joked, but silently hoped he would accept her bed. Jason let out a husky laugh. Piper then offered him her hand, and he took it. He followed her upstairs to her room. Her bed was small, but that only meant they had to stay close which Jason knew neither of them would mind.

Jason felt his heart and mind relax and start to feel at ease. Seeing Piper joke about him being a vampire showed she wasn't afraid of him, or maybe she just wasn't showing it. But Jason knew, something about this girl made him love her and he would do anything to protect her.

* * *

**A/N: I know I portray Octavian stronger than he is in the books, but I chose Octavian as the antagonist because he's a general enemy of the group. A reviewer mentioned Kronos (which I considered since I loved the idea and might include later on) but was mainly an enemy for the Greek side in the books and I wanted a common enemy from both sides even though this story has nothing to do with the books other than characters. Again I want to make it clear that the characters were NEVER demigods. **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it! If you have any comments, questions, or thoughts please review or PM me! **


End file.
